The invention relates to a wiper blade.
Numerous wiper blades are already known which comprise a rubber-elastic wiper strip which is mounted using at least one spring bar as supporting element. An end cap is attached to each end of the longitudinal extent of the spring bar or the wiper strip. This serves to close off the wiper blade and may for example also fix the wiper strip to the support element. The end caps are made from a solid, stable plastic in the form of an injection molding. When in operation, the wiper blade lies against a pane of glass, for example the windshield of a motor vehicle, and swings to and fro to remove precipitation situated thereon.
If the wiper blade is lifted away from the pane, it may strike against the pane when replaced thereon. Furthermore, in the event of heavy acceleration, such as may arise for example when traveling at high speeds and under a heavy wind load, the wiper blade is often pressed with its end caps against the windshield. The hard end caps may then break, so reducing the service life of the wiper blade.